This is Me You're Talking To
by anatomyfan
Summary: Rachel leaves Lima without Quinn. Returns three years later. Quinn is engaged. Summary sucks. UPDATED!


**This is an updated version of 'This is Me You're Talking To." I made this one longer. Characters belong to Fox and RP. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry, a successful Broadway actress, was returning to Lima, Ohio to speak to the glee was hosting. She was nervous. Rachel knew when she returned to Lima, she was going to run into Quinn Fabray, her ex-girlfriend.<p>

Once Rachel returned to her childhood home, her fathers were at the door waiting for her with open arms.

"Rachel, welcome home sweetie." Leroy said to his daughter then hugged her.

"Hi dad." Rachel said while hugging her father. Hiram was next to Leroy.

"Hi baby." Hiram said as he went to hug his daughter.

"Hi daddy." Rachel hugged her other father. "So, what has been happening in Lima since I've been gone on Broadway?"

Her fathers were quiet, and Rachel picked up on that.

"Dad? Daddy? What is going on?"

"Rachel, we don't know how to tell you this...Quinn is getting married."

"Oh." Rachel sat down on the couch. "Well, good, she deserves to be happy with...whoever she is with."

"You okay with this?" Leroy asked her.

"Yes...no...I don't know...I'm tired. I am going to get some sleep." Rachel had a very hard time falling asleep that night. All she was think about was when she and Quinn ended their relationship three years earlier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback-three years ago<em>**

_Rachel was excited. She was going to be in Funny Girl on Broadway. She had to tell Quinn. While walking to her girlfriend's house, she was thinking about what their relationship was going to be like when Rachel leaves for three years. _

_Once she arrived at the door, she knock, and Quinn answered it._

_"Hey, babe." Quinn pulled her girlfriend into a hug._

_"Quinn, we need to talk."_

_"Sure." They head to the living room. "What's up?"_

_"I got a part on Broadway."_

_"Oh my God! Babe that is great." Quinn was happy but Rachel looked sad. _

_"Babe, are you okay?"_

_"I leave tomorrow." Rachel whispered but Quinn heard her._

_"What? Tomorrow? This is going to be our last day together?"_

_Rachel nodded her head and started to get teary eyed. Quinn hugged her._

_"Rach, it's okay. You are going to be on Broadway. I mean who knows, you maybe the next Barbra Streisand." Rachel laughed._

_"I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'm going to miss you too."_

_"So, since I'm going to be gone for three years, I think just to save the trouble from long distance relationships, we should end ours."_

_"I understand, Rachel, really I do." Quinn kissed Rachel, who deepened it. _

_"My parents are gone for the night. Let's have some fun one last time." Quinn got up and headed to the stairs with Rachel right on her tail._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

_What is she doing here? I though she went to New York right after we graduated?_ Quinn thought. Quinn excused herself from her fiancee and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Hello Quinn."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on Broadway?"

"I am on break from Broadway. I decided to come back to Lima and visit. I just spoke at the high school."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I am having a private concert tonight. I hope you can make it?"

"Yeah. That will be great."

"Great and congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you, Lisa is a special person."

After saying good-bye to each other, Rachel headed back to her father's house.

"Babe?" Quinn asked her fiance.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go with me to a private concert?"

"Sure, and Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that you were talking to in the coffee shop?"

"Oh, that was Rachel."

"You mean the Rachel Berry? The one who left you to go to New York and be a successful Broadway star? That Rachel?"

"Yes, Lisa, that Rachel. We are going to be late for the concert."

The concert was a hit for the glee club.

"How is everybody doing?" The audience cheered. "Great. This next song goes to a special someone who is near and dear to my heart."

_This was bound to happen  
>It was just a matter of time<br>This town is just too small for  
>Us to really say goodbye<em>

_You're smiling that smile that  
>You get when you're nervous<br>Like you don't quite know what to do  
>But this is me you're talking to<br>This is me you're talking to_

_Me, the one who really knows you  
>Me, the one whose heart you've broken<br>Me, the one who was still hopin'  
>You might be missing me<em>

_We don't have to do this  
>We don't have to act like friends<br>As much as I would love to  
>I really just don't think I can<em>

_You don't have to tell me that you really love me  
>After all we have been through<br>'Cause this is me you're talking to_

_Me, the one who really knows you  
>Me, the one whose heart you've broken<br>Me, the one who was still hopin'  
>You might be missing me<em>

_Oh, and you don't have to say that you do  
>This is me you're talking to<br>This is me you're talking to_

Quinn knew that the song was for her. Lisa was looking at Quinn then walked away. Quinn saw her leave and caught up with her.

"Lisa, what is it?"

"Are you still in love with Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you still in love with Rachel, Quinn?"

"No. Lisa, I love you."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were going to be one of those girls who would run back into their ex's arms."

Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Lisa. Let's go home." Quinn grabbed her hand and they left. Rachel was disappointed that she wasn't able to talk to Quinn some more but then realized she still had Quinn's number.

The next morning, after Rachel cried herself to sleep, she woke up to a text message.

**Srry I wasn't able 2 tlk 2 u last night Q&L**

**It's okay, Quinn. How are you? R**

**Im fine. do u want 2 meet up 4 coffee and catch up? Q&L**

**I would love too. See you in 15 at the coffee bean?**

**Okay. Q&L**

Rachel scrambled around her room trying to find something to wear.

_Oh for heavens sake this isn't a date! Quinn's engaged!_ Rachel thought to herself. She left her house five minutes later and pulled up to the coffee bean and Quinn was waiting for her with her coffee.

"Here you go. One cream and two sugars."

"Thank you. Please sit." They sat down and sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, how was Broadway?" Quinn asked.

"It was fun. I was in Wicked for two years and I did Funny Girl for one."

"That's great. I knew that you would see your name in lights someday."

"Yeah. I just wish I had somebody to share it with."

"You mean you aren't seeing anybody?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I've been too busy. Show here, promotion there. Anyway, how about you? Tell me how you met…"

"Lisa. I met her while at a party that Puck was having before he left for OSU. Anyway, I didn't want to be there and she didn't either so we went out and the rest is history."

"Oh."

"What? 'Oh?' I know that 'oh.' It's you're not impressed 'oh.'"

"Well, what do you want me to say? Congratulations? Anyway, I have to go." Rachel got up.

"It was nice seeing you again Quinn."

"Rachel-"

"Good-bye Quinn. I hope you and Lisa are very happy." Rachel left and not looked back at a heartbroken Quinn. When Quinn arrived back at her and Lisa's apartment, Lisa was making lunch.

"Hey. How was meeting with Rachel?" They kiss.

"It was okay."

"Well, I have lunch ready and then after, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll pack a lunch."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be back before five." Quinn leaves with her lunch. When she reaches the park, she sees couples walking around, kissing and hugging. Quinn hung her head and started to sob. She felt a hand rub her back a few moments later and looked up and saw the brown eyes she was looking for and hugged the person.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"What? I'm the one that's sorry."

"No. I should have gone after you when you left for New York. We could have been married and possibly starting a family."

"Well, I would wait a few more years before we got married." Quinn laughs and wipes her eyes and pulls away from Rachel.

"Maybe I am making a mistake to marry Lisa."

"Why? I thought that you are in love with her?"

"No. I love her but I am not _in _love with her. I haven't been in love with somebody since you."

"What are you saying?"

"I still love you."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "What? You're still in love with me?"

"Yes. I don't think I have even fallen out of love with you." Rachel kisses her and Quinn deepens the kiss then pulls away.

"I can't do this. Not until I break up with Lisa."

"I will wait. No matter how long it takes." They peck on the lips.

"Thank you."

After three months of sneaking around with Rachel behind Lisa's back, Quinn calls Lisa at work and invites her to lunch to talk. Quinn was ready to break up with Lisa for good and be with Rachel.

"Hey. What's up?" They kiss but Quinn pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"You're leaving me for her aren't you?"

Quinn is silent.

"I knew it. You are still in love with her. You know what, Quinn. We are finished. I can't be in love with someone who still loves their ex. Here," Lisa took off the ring, "take the ring back. I'll be out of the apartment in the morning." She handed Quinn the ring then walked away. Rachel was standing ten feet behind Quinn. She wanted to see Quinn before she left for New York.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around, her eyes were teared over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Quinn started to sob. After a few moments of standing their, both girls pulled apart.

"I leave for New York tomorrow. Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to New York. I can't live another three years with out you again."

"I will go to New York with you. I love you."

"You do?"

Quinn nodded. "I do."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too." They kiss.

A few months later

Rachel was never nervous for anything. Except now, when is deciding whether or not to propose to Quinn. Rachel was at the jewelry store with Santana.

"Thank you for helping me out, Santana."

"No problem, but I am telling you. If you hurt her again, you are going to answer to me."

"That is never going to happen. I love Quinn too much to hurt her."

Rachel looked for five minutes when she saw the perfect ring for Quinn. She payed for it, and they left to go to Rachel and Quinn's apartment. Once they arrived, they heard Quinn's voice on the other side of the door.

"Shit. Santana, you need to distract her so I can get the ring inside and into the bedroom."

"I'm on it." Santana went into the apartment first. "Quinn, lets go outside and sit on the deck. It's a beautiful day."

"Okay." They walked outside on the deck, when Rachel ran to their bedroom hiding the ring from Quinn. Later that night, after Rachel and Quinn dropped off Santana at the, they headed to a small Italian restaurant. Rachel was looking like she saw a ghost and Quinn noticed it.

"Rach? Babe, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just have a question for you."

"Yes?"

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out the ring. Quinn started crying.

"Quinn, we have been through a lot together. You make me smile when I am sad, make me laugh when I am having a bad day. So, Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn was excited. "Yes, Rachel. I will marry you."

Rachel is smiling and takes out the ring from the box and slides it onto Quinn's finger. Once she let's go of the ring, they kiss while the restaurant is clapping to the newly engaged couple.

Rachel and Quinn had their wedding six months after the engagement. Their ceremony was in New York. Rachel had Brittany as her maid of honor while Quinn had Santana as hers. Quinn's father did not want her to marry Rachel, so Hiram walked Quinn down the aisle while Leroy walked Rachel.

At the reception of Rachel and Quinn Fabray-Berry, all the former members of glee were their to celebrate with Quinn and Rachel. Even Mr. Schuester was there. Tina walked up to the happy couple.

"Hey guys, we have a wedding present for you." Mike was on the stage getting everybody's attention.

"Congratulations Rachel and Quinn. We, the past and present members of glee, have a wedding present for you. Ladies and gentlemen, Sara Ramirez." The newly married couple had surprised but happy faces. Sara was going to sing her hit single from the show, "The Story." Rachel and Quinn headed to the dance floor for their first dance.

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<em>

_But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true, I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountaintops  
>Swam all across the ocean blue<br>I crossed over lines and I broke all the rules  
>But baby I broke them all for you<em>

_Oh because even when I was flat broke  
>You made me feel like a million bucks<br>You do, and I was made for you_

"I can't believe that they got Sara Ramirez to sing at our wedding!" Quinn said.

"Yeah. She's a great singer."

"But you are my number one singer. I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss and continue to dance the night away with their friends and family.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess<em>

_No they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what I've been through<br>Like you do, and I was made for you_

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<br>But these stories don't mean anything  
>If you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true, that I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true  
>That I was made<br>For you_

* * *

><p><strong>I have a sequel in mind. I might post the first chapter sometime this week.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
